What are You Feeling Right Now?
by KiPanda Cutie
Summary: Hong Kong and Iceland's emotions can't deny their extreme infatuation towards each other.


**Title: What are You Feeling Right Now?**

 **Summary: Inside Out AU. Iceland and Hong Kong's emotions can't deny their extreme infatuation towards each other.**

 **A/N Note: Hello! It's KiPanda Cutie! I'm so very happy that I managed to get this one done! The movie Inside Out was so utterly adorable that I just couldn't help myself but write a little oneshot on the HongIce pair's emotions! Hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Please read the other fanfiction that my dear friend kawaiijilli and I have written! It's called HVPD: You're Under My Arrest Now, and I really hope that you guys will read it! It's Hongice oriented, and there is Dennor, Spamano, and Usuk and many more ships scattered around it as well. Thanks!**

 **~KiPanda Cutie**

"Oh crap! It's that hot Asian nation...he just walked into the meeting...what's his name? Hong Kong?" I bite at my fingers nervously.

"Cool it, Fear. Let's just act normal. He probably won't even notice us if we try to strike a conversation with our dearest brother, right?" That's my co-worker Joy. He's alright, I mean, we definitely get along in some ways.

Along with the two of us, there's our other...ahem...Emil's emotions. There's me, also known as Fear, Joy, Anger, Sadness, and Disgust.

All together, we are Iceland, though we know him as Emil Stielsson's, emotions.

Living as a human's emotions has to be way different than living as an actual country's. First off, we age waaaaaay slower, you could even say we were immortal. I mean, we're emotions, of course we don't age, but I'm talking about this big guy we're controlling here.

Actually, Ice isn't really big or anything, but you know what, he's the big guy. The boss. Somewhat.

Throughout his whole existence as a nation, we've learned several things:

First off, Norway, his elegantly apathetic older brother, might be the bane of his whole entire existence. I mean like, he's annoying, seriously. Don't let his stoic silence and sexy voice fool you. Denmark, Ice's former caretaker and Norway's wild lover, is even more annoying. For Guð's sake, the guy's got a personality as crazy as his hair! They're way too overprotective of Ice. His whole family (the Nordics) is.

Secondly, Ice is super sassy. That may or may not be because of Anger and Disgust's constant appearances in his lifestyle.

And lastly, Ice is madly in love with this Hong Kong guy.

I mean like, when we first saw the nation, Joy squealed so loud that the windows surrounding headquarters broke and Emil had a headache immediately after. Seriously, he's like a total fanboy now when it comes to this guy.

Hong Kong is _very_ attractive, I'll give him that. Dark brown hair, swept aside bangs, glowing amber eyes...not to mention he's the nation where all of those martial arts movies are made, which means he must be totally ripped behind that duangua he's wearing, right?

He's silent, which means he's not as noisy as Denmark, which also means less conversation. And Emil likes that.  
But, like Norway, Hong Kong is so apathetic that it's so frustrating to read him. And that's when Anger kicks in.  
But...this is Emil. We are Emil's emotions, and with that duty, is the responsibility of taking care of our MVP.

"Okay. It's time to launch Operation Stóri Bróðir!" I yell and press a couple buttons to initiate the first series of actions to alert our big brother.

As soon as we find Lukas within our sight periphery, all of my fellow emotions immediately blanch. There was Den, performing some type of extreme PDA with Norway.

"Blegh! Oh my Guð, that's totally gross!" Disgust struts up to the control panel and taps on several buttons, and out shoots a memory ready to be launched into Long Term memory, created by the Green Queen herself. "Can't they keep their hands off of each other for a minute?! Agh! My eyes!" She covers her mouth up and looks away. "Ugh, that's it. I've been scarred for life."

It's funny; Disgust is the only female emotion here. But of course, we couldn't live without her.

"Okay, so Operation Stóri Bróðir is a bust, no problem. Let's just initiate some pleasant conversation with our special Asian friend before the meeting starts!" Joy is always so optimistic...

Of course, Germany, that huge military general of a nation waltzes in and yells a everyone to take a seat.

"Guð, can't he ever cool it?" Anger mutters, a small irritated flame rising to the top of his head. "I'm getting real tired of all these noisy morons. And that silent panda freak is ticking me off too."

"Keep it in check, Anger. We're not going to get all heated up yet! The meeting's only just begun!" Joy blew out the dancing flame on Anger's head happily, while Anger simply muttered something about "Who does he think he is, acting all cool and suave? We're ICEland for Gud's sake!"

Who haven't we've heard a lot of yet? Sadness, of course. He's a really reserved kind of guy, really. There's not many memories in Long Term of him; Iceland was a very subdued child. Never mind about him for now...

"Okay, so now's the time to drown out whatever Germany is saying and relax! Let's shoot it up with a Core Memory!" I announce with a smile. This was the only good part of the meeting anyway.

"Which one?" Disgust asks.

The Core Memories Emil has are all very important to us. There's one by Sadness, when Norway left Denmark and Iceland. Emil can't get over this one.  
There's one by Joy, when Emil first received his bird, Mr. Puffin. That one was a real treat, though the bird has a really bad pottymouth. Anger likes that.  
There are several more; nations tend to have more Core Memories than regular humans. The Core Memories that nations have aren't just personal, they can revolve around the country's political state too.

"How about this one? It's not a Core Memory, but it's still here, instead of in Long Term, so I figured why not put it up to the Projector?" Sadness finally piped up, holding up a strange red (for Anger) and yellow (for Joy) Memory.

I took a good look at what was inside the glass Memory. Once I could finally make out the scene set before me in the marble, I smiled. This was the day Ice met Hong Kong. It was definitely a more recent memory, though it was supposed to be sent to Long Term months ago. The workers in charge of that place must've sent it back for our personal enjoyment...ahem, Joy's personal enjoyment. "Sounds good, Sadness. Let's start this up!"

About five months ago, Emil was at a conference when all of a sudden, an explosion from outside blows the window to bits and sends our big man flying to the ground.

I really should've added that to the list of possible outcomes that could've happened that day.

Then, the nation that ignited the whole shabang jumps over from the window and starts laughing his behind off about it! After getting over the initial shock of it all, Anger immediately kicks in and Emil starts cursing up a storm of Icelandic swears (which Anger would be happy to repeat, which is not happening). Leon, upon noticing him, helps him to his feet, after getting (weakly) punched a few times in the gut of course.

"You're pretty cute," the nation remarks. "I'm Hong Kong. And you are...?"

"Iceland. You've got some nerve coming in here like that, and talking to me in such a way! Don't you know my brother's around?!"

"Come again?" Leon cocked his head to the side like an innocent child. The brat.

"My brother, Norway. If he or Denmark find someone talking in such a vulgar manner to me, they'll surely have your head." Not that any of us emotions would mind. Well, except for one emotion.

And that's when Joy stepped in.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Who is this boy?! He's hot! I can already see Imagination Land making copies of this hottie in the Imaginary Boyfriend Maker~!" He crooned and prepared to take his controls.

"Well...I apologize for the...um...mess my firecrackers have caused you. Though, it's been a pleasure to have met you, Iceland." Hong Kong flashed him a small smile that broke through his mask of apathy.

Let me tell you how stupid it is when your nation, or human, or dog or whatever falls head over heels infatuated. That didn't happen until a month ago present time, but details, details.

The control panel completely seizes up, and there's, like, some sort of electric spasm going on. None of the emotions: not me, Joy, Anger, Sadness, or Disgust can take control of the system until our person has calmed to a considerable level.

Emil gets flustered really easy. And a flustered boy is...by far, not easy to control.

"Th-thanks...whatever...Is this your first meeting? I haven't seen you around before." Emil managed to stammer out. I swear! It's the hardest trying to control a flustered nation!

"Actually, yes. My brother, China, is here too. I'm just his tag along buddy for the day since Japan is with his boyfriend Greece. And besides, I'm an important region to him, hopefully a soon-to-be country as well." The Hong Kong Chinese nation smiled again, wider this time.

"I-I see..." Iceland stammered out.

"Oh. My. Guð! He has the cutest, sexiest accent ever!" Joy screeched out, and the glass windows shook with his every screaming syllable.

"Put a puffin in it, Joy. Are we just going to forget what this punk did?! He blew us up!" Anger growled, his head smoking and fizzing with sparks.

Joy suddenly frowned. And when that happens, it's never good. "Anger...Our big man has just experienced his first taste at love with this handsome hunk of...Hong Kong, I think it was? Anyway, I'm not going to allow you to break their growing love-"

"Can't be proven it's love," Sadness mumbled morosely.

"Fine. I'm not going to allow you guys to break up their growing attraction towards each other."

"And if we do?" Anger challenged.

"If you do, then I'm going to...I'll...I'll think of something! In the meantime, we're going to see where this beautiful touchy-feely love thing takes us!"

"I...I'm Iceland."

Hong Kong smiles at Emil and reaches out his hand, which is held and firmly shaken. "I'm Hong Kong. It's very nice to meet you."

And that's how the Republic of Iceland met the Special Administrative Region of Hong Kong.

The memory fades out, and Iceland has snapped his focus back onto the meeting.

Hong Kong, who is across from his side of the table and to the right of China, is drumming a pen against the table to the beat of an inaudible song, one of his flag emblem decorated earbuds in his left ear and the other dangling from his wrist. His oriental eyes have shifted from his pen to the boy across from him. Iceland.

"Woop, there he goes again. His attention goes back to that European boy." I say, bringing my green hands to my (fabulous) brown hair.

"Oh, oh! Disgust! What should we say?" Joy asks, the widest smile he possibly could make plastered onto his face. He always became like this when it came to Iceland.

Sadness waddles over and pokes one of the levers lightly. "Why don't we cry and let out our emotional tension...? That always helps me."

"Listen, Sadness," I start, "This is Wong Lei Siu* we're talking about. He doesn't show his emotions very much. If Leon were to cry right now, in front of everyone, he would be so humiliated; plus, everyone will think he changed bodies with Im Yong Soo or something." I wrinkle my nose up in, well, disgust.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. My bad." Sadness let a nervous laugh escape her lips. In response, I smile brightly. She's such a dunce sometimes.

But by far, she is probably the least used emotion, but probably one of the most impacting on Leon.

I mean, like, several core memories have her appearance in them; the time he was taken away from China, the time he was given back to China (by England)...

But Leon was a tough guy, we made sure of that.

Anyway...back to the predicament at hand.

"Break time is when...? A couple minutes? When we reach a lunch break, we should go talk to him and tell him how we feel!" Joy clapped his hands together happily.

"Are you kidding? We're going to get rejected big time!" Anger growls, his head crackling dangerously.

"Oh...But-"

"It's worth a shot." I finish for Joy. He was right; we should tell him how we felt.

It had been a while, after all. Ten meetings, two years, and five visits to each other's land masses had germinated the tiny bond that had been ingrained inside of them as soon as they had met into something bigger than the Tai Mo Shan Falls.

I could tell, after all. We all could. Every time Leon saw Iceland, the control panel would flicker and malfunction, sending a shower of sparks shooting in all directions. The light control panel emitted would go out, but it wasn't anything to be concerned about.

It would all be up to Hong afterwards. We wouldn't be able to guide him, we couldn't be his words, his thought process, it would all be up to him.

"Get out the popcorn! Leon's gone lovesick again!" Fear shouted, his arms already full of boxes upon boxes of butter doused popcorn.

"What was it this time?" I ask. I hadn't been paying attention to the screen. After all, meetings were boring as heck.

"The European that Japan hangs out with dismissed everyone for break, and Iceland tapped Hong's shoulder."

Everyone (including me) rolled their eyes. Something as insignificant as a tap on the shoulder shouldn't have tipped him off the edge so easily.

Love is stupidly strange.

"So..." Iceland starts as Hong and him commence lunch break, "I've been thinking..."

Hong Kong looks up from his small bao* to focus his attention onto his (special...?) friend. "Yes?"

"Uh...um...Do you want to hang out sometime?" Iceland asks hopefully, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

Unfortunately, it went unnoticed to Hong Kong.

"Sure, sounds cool, I guess. Where at? Your house, or mine? Or maybe at one of the parks around here...? I heard New York has, like, several cool places to relax."

Iceland, feeling awfully dejected, smiles weakly in response. "I guess we could look around New York. Mr. America gave me directions to the hotel I am staying at, and there's a park near there."

Hong Kong smiles, something he doesn't do very often, unless he's with Iceland. "Sounds fun. I'll walk out with you once the meeting ends."

The rest of their lunch break is marred with silence, neither nation bothering to talk anymore. Usually it would've been pretty comfortable, but today...something was up. It was nerve wracking, and knots began to form in Hong Kong's stomach.

"LUNCH BREAK IS OVER, YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO GET BACK INTO YOUR SEAT. THAT IS, UNLESS YOU ARE ITALY VENEZIANO, THEN YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS." Germany's voice bellowed through the corridors, causing Iceland to immediately shove his lunch back into his bag and take his seat. Hong Kong reluctantly did the same; there was something he had been wanting to tell Ice.

"Hey, that meeting was, like, really long, huh?" Hong Kong met Iceland at his seat, the island nation was finishing up closing his work bag.

"I guess."

"I'm, like, so ready to get to the park. Aren't you?"

"I guess."

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"I guess."

"Ngoh oi lei.*"

"I guess." Iceland narrowed his eyes and shot Hong Kong a dark look. "Excuse me?" Was Leon swearing at him? Cantonese was never Iceland's strong suit.

"I love you, Ice. Like, a lot." Hong Kong fiddles with the edge of his duangua nervously, which is probably the only physical sign of his anxiety.

That, and well, his sweaty hands and the amount of swearing he is internally screaming at himself for being stupid.

Iceland's eyes widen, partly because, _Goddammit Hong Kong you're so stupid,_ and because _Oh my Gud he...said...that..._

"Ice...?" Hong's face had turned a bright crimson (which was kind of ironic, considering the Mandarin pronunciation for the color red was, in fact, 'hóng.').

"Hong Kong...I-"

"That's okay..."

"I...like...love...? I like-love you too, Hong Kong."

"We can still hang out as friends, I understand... Wait..."

Iceland tried hard to stifle the laughter from his lips and his ever reddening face from Hong Kong, running out of the room in result.

"Wait! Iceland!" Hong Kong grabbed Iceland's briefcase and ran after him.

And that's how Hong Kong and Iceland became like-lovers.

~Omake~

 ***Wong Lei Siu: the Cantonese name for Hong Kong. The Mandarin pronunciation is Wang Li Xiao.**

 ***Bao: This delicious bun is steamed, and on some occasions baked. There's a filling of either char siu, a barbecue pork filling, or other kinds of meats and types of delicious fillings!**

 ***Ngoh oi lei: I love you in Cantonese. I was too lazy to use accent marks XD**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

 **~KiPanda Cutie**


End file.
